conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World Place all Future World requests here. New Germanic Empire Hey, I am setting up my main page now and will have it done very soon, I was hoping that it could join you all in Future World. It may be subject to change still until its completely finished though that will only be with minor information, all the major info in the panel will stay the same. Hope you will find it good. Kunarian 18:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) So far so good. Just finish up the page and I'll add it to the National Info. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Almost done but I was looking around and noticed that my countries were part of Alliances that it would not have joined with its new history, they are: NATO and PAFF. While the NGE will not start in them (due to the isolation policy after the confederation) it may join sooner or later but I will have to wait and see. but for now could they please be removed (once I have my page completed of course so you know I won't just flop out after all the correcting) Kunarian 00:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Also may I be removed from the UN. The Isolation policy would have stopped us from going anywhere near that especially when Jonas was leader and although less now Lukas is leader still there would have been no Confederate or NGE joining. Thank you, hope I'm not causing any trouble. Kunarian 16:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Would you say my nation is ready to enter play? I will continue to make the essential pages within the next few days such as the leader page, military page, diplomacy page and demographics page. Kunarian 21:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Iberian peninsula As you sure know, I'm working in Spain and Portugal for FW (The spanish second civil war). I'm setting the base history for 3-4 new nations in the actual Iberian Peninsule and north Africa and once this new nations would be ready I would like to run one of them as my second nation (Euskadi or the Kingdom of León). The other nation will be free to be played by actual or new players. By the moment, and until the finishing of the main article explaining the origins of the new nations (in a few days), I would like to reserve the whole iberian peninsula. Thanks.--BIPU 21:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I take it this will be your minor nation? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) One of the new nations (I dont know which by now) will be my minor nation, the other ones could be played by any other actual or new player.--BIPU 22:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) KoS realism problem Me and Bipu have just argued over whether we think that the Kingdom of Sparta is in the right condition to play FW. We haven't been able to convince each other so could you resolve this by looking over the page and talk page and then giving a verdict on whether it needs to be reasonably changed, slightly tweaked or left alone. Kunarian 21:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm planning to come here again (of course if you want) :) Hi, first of all I want to apologize for my sudden leave some months ago. Some personal an familiar affairs made me impossible to be online for some weeks and after that I did not find the time to return... until today. I know that I should have put some lines with my leave, but... I have been having a look over there and I'm happy to see that my ancient nation, The Baltic Union, is still online so I could return as soon as you were agree. I can see so many changes in the world and if you agree with my return I would like to add some territories to my nation; Denmark (with Greenland)was a desire for the Union and now that the nation is free maybe it would be a good idea to annex Denmark to the union. And... what about Netherlands? :) I hope to be here soon playing with all you. - BIPU Hey, welcome back! I just want to add that I might want the Netherlands for my small country in the near future. I am planning to disconnect Caucasus. But, if you really want it, you can have it if Ham Ham agrees. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 01:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Denmark is a logical part of the Union while Netherlands would be a little strange. Nevertheless, there are things here mucho more stranges here :) Sincerelly I prefer you to play Netherlands becouse I need active neighbors to roleplay. I'm sure I can get enought with the adding of Denmark.--BIPU 07:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back, you are clear for re-entry. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Can I get Denmark for the Union?--BIPU 22:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, take Denmark. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Jesse Ventura Are you watching this guy on CNN???? HE IS AN AWFUL PERSON!!! Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Banned Movies If the UoE is totally anti-censorship, then why are they banning so many movies? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) If you've seen those movies you'd know why I banned them. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) EH I JUST WATCH THE TRAILER FOR HUMAN CENTIPEDE... I THINK I MIGHT HAVE NIGHTMARES NOW... Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 02:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I have Netflix and they kept recommending it but marked it as one star (crappy movie) so I watched it. It was both retarded and demented. It was one of those dumb movies where the victims are too stupid to either avoid the entire problem in the first place or too stupid to escape later on. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Why are there sooooo many movies with Europeans torturing americans??? Thye must have a grude longer than looooooooooooong cat... Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 02:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Well Europeans have a history with kidnapping, torture, mutilation and human experimentation from Nazi Germany to Soviet Russia. There's also the Ukrainian gang of murderers, the Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs, who kidnap and brutally murder people. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Please meet me on the chat forum. Gatemonger 22:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) bin Laden Didn't you already get bin Laden? So what do we do now that he's actually got? http://www.nytimes.com/2011/05/02/world/asia/osama-bin-laden-is-killed.html?hp Woogers - talk ( ) 02:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Mission complete boys, war's over. As for FW, this changes nothing. Bin Laden was still caught by Everett and executed back in 2009. This just confirms his ass is dead. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Who else thinks it's utterly hilarious he got himself some nice forehead jewelry? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah... this echoes TimeMasters comments two years ago how he complained that I magically caught bin Laden by invading Pakistan. Yet two years later the IRL USA does the same shit and kills his ass. LULZ. I told you so, TM. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :That was some Black Ops stuff they did lol. Killed him in a hall-to-hall gunfight... Woogers - talk ( ) 14:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ? The guy who ran the Taiping empire was the main arguer. And this time, there was months of planning, not done with droids, that allowed them to get bin Laden. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Reliving The Great Moment I killed off bin Laden in 2009 during FW 1.0 but seeing as recent events have occurred regarding his IRL pwnage, I would like to provide him forehead jewelry in FW 2.0 for both the RP value of events and responses with the new 2.0 players and for teh lulz. I will be adding events. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol http://creolemagazine.com/2010/12/florida-haiti-interstate-tunnelcaribbean-international-highway/ http://www.abovetopsecret.com/forum/thread680243/pg1 Now you know why the crazies are coming. They actually believe it. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Holy fuck people are complete retards. I better get rid of my nuking of Wichita and Annexation of the US articles before the CIA comes and kills me. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) XD best things i ever read I cannot wait till they catch on. 19:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) -.- The worst part is reading the comments on the pages.... :P Anyone wanna troll them with me? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Jesus just type in the name of the article on google... THIS IS RETARDED Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Is says that the website copyrighted your info on the first one, but it also says its from this website. That's against both the CC-BY-SA and copyright, but they do give you credit at the same time. Weird contradiction. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) You gotta love silly foreigners and government conspiracy theorists. I'm surprised they didn't turn the Union of Everett into some NWO conspiracy theory and start trying to research who President Spencer is. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Next thing you know they'll say that Yarphei is a secret nation responsible for all the USA's tornadoes with their new weather control technology, that the United Federation of South America is a planned super nation that nearly all the country's of south america have decided to join and that a German General called Otto Hartmann just said that Vienna and Hungary have been stockpiling WMDs for the past 15 years. Kunarian 11:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Conflicting Info I put Eternity Edifice as the tallest tower. Do you want yours to be tallest in the world? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 03:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) How tall was yours going to be? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) 6,500 ft with the antenna, but 6,245 habitable ft. Don't worry, it has four concrete pillars that go down a mile under it, so it won't break by wind. Idk if you think that is a little tall, but I'm willing to make it shorter if you want to hold the title of biggest building in the amazingly written EVC. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 03:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I would like my country (Kingdom of Sparta) to be added to future worlds. The creator of the New Germanic Empire already accepts me and I have my main page all set up. LeonidaS 19:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Future World. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) US Equipment Uh, hey, I kinda need to know when the US split, which equipment did you leave behind. I'm mostly interested in ships and aircraft, so that I can make my navy and air force more realistic. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Basically I possess everything that was located in any bases located within my territory. Wikipedia should help you find out what bases you possess and the only listings you are really going to find are Navy vessels which should list their home ports. Aircraft won't be listed so either estimate or pick a number. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I doubt the AS territory had any carrier bases, but I will do what I must! Thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) As the partition of USA was not made with violence, I suppose that there was an "agreement" about the way to divide the military. I dont think that there were only geographic criteria.--BIPU 15:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Mods = F*gs some dk volunteer cleanup dude banned my account for vandalism, which is BS. some dude named Exlex. raaaaaaaaaging right nao wtf. im banned for a year. mr admin man, help meee! Kitty Kaiti 04:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC)